The present invention relates to a safety belt pretensioner drive comprising a piston and cylinder unit with a piston adapted to be moved in translation.
In known belt pretensioner drives the propellant charge is enclosed jointly with the fuze in a tubular container, which is termed a gas generator cartridge. The gas generator cartridge sticks out from the side of the cylinder of the drive device and increases the amount of space required for the accommodation in the vehicle. Owing to the required deflection of the gas flow the utilization of the pyrotechnic propellant is not optimum. During shipping and storage, handling and fitting of the gas generator cartridge complex safety measures must be taken in order to prevent accidental triggering by the fuze fitted owing to a blow or electrostatic charging.